Gentle Waves
by Crystalline Tear
Summary: Sakura loved water. It was so good to her... and this is a day that she will never forget. .:Oneshot:.


Well, here's a one-shot, and this one is (again) based on my favourite couple, Syaoran and Sakura! It's rather different, and it's a little interesting for my opinion. I surprised myself... it's pretty okay. The plot might be hard to understand, but I'll answer any questions!

Warning: A lil' fluff on the way!

* * *

I lowered myself into the large turquoise pool. Though I did not like wearing my black swimsuit, I liked how the fabric clung into my skin as I floated. I sunk my body and watched how my long curls of light brown floated underwater, how my hair flew as I made the slightest move. I swam back up and watched how my hair now clung tightly onto my skull. With the water I saw myself as beautiful. A smile touched my wet lips.

I closed my eyes and felt the rippling of the subtle waves I made with my hands. Felt the drops of water from my hair slowly drip down my face. That tickling sensation felt good. My hair turned from light honey to chestnut... with the magic of water. Water was so good to me.

I wish I had turquoise eyes. Eyes that represented the water, especially the pool in my backyard. This pool drank my salty tears and fed me with comfort and the floating sensation. This pool was where I took my best friends to play and relax. This pool scared me by allowing me to almost drown, but I understand... I was being a complete jerk that day.

My spirit seemed to no longer be with me. It seemed as if my spirit was swimming with the waves. I can even imagine it: It must be connected with the water, bright and blue all over, merging with the water whenever it could. The smile did not leave my face. It remained and probably will as long as I'm here.

My wild side loved the way I could float. Felt as if it had super powers and could fly to anywhere. Sometimes I smirk without even wanting to. I guess it makes me feel invincible. Invisibility and peace. I'm not a Pisces, but I guess it seems like I am. I mean, they say that a lot of Pisces like water. If that's true, then let me be one. I love water, and for me it is considered therapy. Don't care if others don't like it as much as I do.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I am 16. Only 16 and 'under so much stress' as my grandparents say. My birthday is in April 1st, but my 16th birthday party was in the summer... my pool party. It felt strange to have a lot of people into my pool. I wanted to have it all for me, but I guess I should share.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

I turned around and my soft smile widened into a grin. Syaoran Li, 16 as well, born on July 13th. So I guess that makes me older than him. His favorite color is green, like my eyes. And he... well, he told me that he felt something for me. Told me he loved me, and wanted me. Me, being too stupid, never told him that I felt the same way.

We are still friends, and will remain that way if I don't tell him anything or don't give him any hints. Somehow I felt that it would only be the best for us... he was such a good friend to me, and I didn't want to lose my friendship for some crush. He was smiling, the stunning eyes of amber twinkling. He always had that look when he looked at me. I loved that look, and I loved it especially because that look was just for me. I remember when he used to like my other friend Tomoyo... I couldn't bare to look at him as he gave that look at her, but now I know that my favorite look is mine for a little while.

"Do you mind?" he asked, motioning his left hand to the pool. I smiled and shook my head. He grinned and jumped in.

Two people, one pool.

Syaoran placed his hands behind his neck and sighed. "Today was so boring for me, I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while..." he whispered. His whispering voice always gave me this kind of chill that ran up and down my spine. Made me tremble inside.

I nodded. "Yeah, you can stay... you're always welcomed here. Even my brother's used to you now."

My brother... when he found out that I liked Syaoran, he freaked. Screamed loudly, threatened to call him and beat him up. Touya's his name. Later on he decided to just ignore everything... I told Touya I was over him. He told me that it was good, but I know that it was his over-protectiveness talking...

"Damn, am I really here that much?" he whispered, asking me. He was doing a lot of whispering lately...

It annoyed me that when I try to forget about him, this always happens.

He whispers and I tremble.

"Yeah, you are." I replied, smiling at him. That handsome face... how his hair was always slightly messy, and that made him look so good. "Do you mind?" he asked, worrying that I didn't like it.

He has nothing to worry about... I love it that he's here.

It's all this worthy of losing my friendship for?

"No, I don't mind."

A silence enveloped us. We enjoyed each other's company on the water. In some way, I could feel his body floating against the water, the cerulean waters holding Syaoran... just as the waters held me. My legs were floating under-water, my hands moving toward me and back outward. It was a comfortable silence.

"Ever since that day two years ago, you've been acting a little weird towards me... why?"

I didn't expect this question from him. The day he told me he loved me... he still remembers that day. I remember it clearly, like it was just yesterday. "Um..." I couldn't answer; I was acting weird?

"Listen to me, I'm sorry that I made everything tense between us, but I had to tell you what I felt." he continued, his voice lowering. I couldn't answer him yet.

"I'm sorry... Sakura, I love you, but if you don't love me say so. You never answered me, and I tried to ignore all this in the last two years... but I have to know, do you love me the way I love you?"

I could hear something escape his throat. Was that a sob? I couldn't take it; I don't want to ruin the beautiful friendship I had for years. This was making me all shake.

My body shook for tears burned my eyes and fell into the water.

Two pairs of eyes, each tearing up, drops fallen into the pool.

Deep into the floor.

"Sakura!" he yelled, his desperate amber eyes looking at my hesitant ones of emerald"Please answer me! I can't take it! I want you so badly and you don't even answer me!"

It was getting too emotional. I knew that this pool brought out emotions from deep within souls. For a second I thought that he was going to hurt me because of his anger, but instead he hugged me.

Warm embrace, burning desire.

I felt like I could be in his arms forever... I want to.

Am I willing to give up my long friendship, the one I cherished and loved, for this relationship?

Yes.

I allowed him to get close to me, and I heard a shuddering breath of relief. Syaoran... he loved me and I loved him, but I had hurt him and myself for so long, wondering if it was more worthy than our friendship... and it is.

"Syaoran..." I blinked back my tears and looked up into those hopeful eyes that I could melt in "I should be saying sorry... for hurting you and myself for two years. I need you as much as-"

Kiss. A kiss that I longed for stopped me. As my right hand touched that soft hair his hand was placed on my cheek. I heard a gasping breath. A gasping, longing, breath. We pulled back.

And smiled.

This pool is so special to me. It drank my salty tears and fed me with comfort and the floating sensation. This pool was where I took my best friends to play and relax. This pool scared me by allowing me to almost drown... and this pool helped me get over my stupid streak and earn that kiss that I was waiting for.

Water was just so good to me.

* * *

So? Good? Well, send me a review on it! ByeBye!


End file.
